Lost Love
by Bhavana331
Summary: I hesitantly picked up and unfolded the crumpled piece of paper that had fallen off of her dressing table- still untouched and exactly the way she left it, a year ago. Cooper- I love you. Your Sonshine Girl One-shot. Rated T for mentions of death.


**Sorry about this- I know it's different from the fluff I usually write- I'm just in an angsty mood this morning. Don't read if you don't like sad fics. Maybe I'll be in a happier mood later, and write new chapters for my happier stories. **

**Don't have to review if you don't want to- I just want to get this off my chest. **

** ~ Bhavana :(  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

A Sunny Morning... birds shining, just the perfect amount of breeze to make the trees dance, it would have been the perfect day... if it wasn't the day I dreaded had never happened. The day everyone's lives got flipped upside down. The anniversary of my Sonshine girl's death.

I still blame myself for what happened, she'd still be here... if it weren't for me and my cockiness. I could have given her a ride home from that party... I knew her date was drunk... I slammed my fist into the wall, sending a surge of pain through my body... but who cares? I know I don't. I'm in enough pain as is.

I got in my car, and drove to the place I had gone so often... whenever I needed to think... whenever I needed someone to talk to...

I remembered the days we had spent together- just happy to be with each other... I got that call from the hospital... and the pain nearly shattered my heart.

_Flashback- Chad's POV  
_

_"CDC here, what it do?" I answered my phone.  
_

_"Ch-ch-a-ad?"_

_"Connie?" Thoughts ran through my mind, as to why my frenemy's mother would possibly be calling me._

_I heard weak sobbing on the other end, and someone else was on the line. "This is Dr. Evans from the L.A. Emergency Ward- Is this Chad Dylan Cooper?" a masculine voice asked, on the other end._

_"Er... Yes... Is Something wrong with Sonny?"_

_"Mr. Cooper, there's no easy way to say this..."_

_"IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH SONNY?"_

_"Chad, her date was driving drunk..."_

_"No no no no no no no no..."_

_"She didn't make it,"_

_"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO," I cried out in anguish, throwing my phone at the wall, not caring that it broke in two, not caring I had no way of communication... for once... I cared more about something other than himself._

_"She can't be gone... she can't be GONE!" I slid down the wall I was leaning on, to the floor, crying out in despair... crying for Sonny. The girl I loved would never know my true feelings for her, now._

_I had never sobbed before- not when my grandmother died, not when Mom was diagnosed with cancer, but for Sonny- I'd weep day and night, with no end... if only it'd make her come back._

_Images of Sonny ran through my mind... in all of them... she was smiling... the girl who put the smile on everyone's faces, took the smiles with her, when she left._

_End of Flashback_

**Chad's Point of View**

I frowned at the thought of that horrible day... then I realized I was crying. CDC never cried... until the one girl who was able to make me smile often, laugh for the first time, become a hugger, also was the first who broke me... finally making me weep.

I pulled up to the flower store, and as I walked in, I remembered that terrible night... the night of her funeral.

_Flashback-Chad's POV_

_"Everyone who knew her... had a smile on their face... whether they were happy or not... just to keep her happy," Tawni sobbed._

_"Is there anyone else who would like to say a few words about Miss Munroe?"_

_I stood up and walked over to the stand, my thoat choking up. "Sonny... wasn't just another stupid Random, as I had told her many times... she was my Sonshine girl..." I started, starting a chain reaction of "Awws" in the crowd._

_"I've always been stoic... I never laughed, unless it was at someone else, I never smiled just for the sake of smiling... I was never a hugger, and I never cried... Sonny broke me of all of that... she was the best thing to ever happen to me..." Tears started rolling down my face. I didn't care that people were seeing CDC cry for the first time... I wasn't crying for them... I was crying for Sonny._

_"If I could tell her one thing... one thing right now... it'd be this- Sonny, I love you,"_

_End of Flashback_

**Chad's Point of View**

I walked over to Sonny's grave. I knelt down on my knees, not caring that my Mack Falls uniform was getting dirt on it. I gently laid my bouquet of flowers down on her grave- a bouquet of forget-me-nots and a couple yellow tulips. Forget-me-nots were a symbol of true love, memories, and remembrance, the florist had told me. Yellow tulips- Sonny's favorite, stood for being hopelessly in love. A few tears fell from my face, and I let them fall.

"Sonny... don't forget me... I'll always remember you," I kissed the top of the gravestone, and stood up. "I love you, Sonny," I whispered, getting up, and walking over to my car.

I drove over to Condor Studios, and I went to the dressing room- now completely Tawni's, and I sat in Sonny's favorite beanbag chair... just imagining her there with me. Imagining her in the room, bringing light, sparkles, and excitement everywhere she went. My eyes fell on a piece of paper that had fallen from Sonny's dressing table- still untouched and the way she left it, one year ago. I hesitantly picked it up and unfolded it.

_Cooper- I love you._

_~ Your Sonshine Girl._

_

* * *

_**There you go. My first angsty-ish fic. I'm just in a bad mood today, guys, I'm sorry. I might post up more sad fics, but I hope you somewhat liked it. It may not be the best, and my writing isn't that great, but hey, at least I get to vent here.  
**

**Read and Review... if you want.**

**~ Bhavana  
**


End file.
